Incubadora
A Incubadora do Duolingo é onde voluntários bilíngües de todo o mundo se conectam para construir novos Language Courses para o Duolingo. Qualquer pessoa que é fluente em vários idiomas pode se voluntariar para ajudar a fazer novos cursos através do processo de inscrição na incubadora. O público só vê os cursos que estão sendo trabalhados, e não cursos candidatos, por isso é impossível saber o que está sendo trabalhado. Cada curso eventualmente terá um "curso invertido", por isso, por exemplo, se o Inglês para falantes de Hindi está na incubadora eventualmente haverá Hindi para falantes de inglês. Escolhendo um Curso Para começar a aprender um curso, clique no ícone da bandeira próximo à fotografia do seu perfil no alto da página principal à direita ou vá diretamente à página de cursos. Por favor note que o aprendizado de um idioma significa que todo o Website será nesta língua. Este é seu idioma base. Se você troca de aprender de uma língua para outra, todo o website mudará e você não será capaz de ver o seu progresso no seu primeiro idioma de base. Por exemplo: se você fala Inglês e esta aprendendo alemão e você troca para aprender francês a partir do Espanhol, o idioma do site vai mudar para Espanhol. Você não poderá ver o seu progresso em Inglês para Alemão até que você troque seu idioma base para o inglês. Você não será capaz de ver seu progresso em inglês para alemão até você transferir sua base de idioma de volta ao inglês. A página de cursos vai te dar vínculos (links) de acesso rápido para todas as línguas disponíveis a partir de sua atual base de línguas. Para alterar sua língua base e ver quais outras opções estão disponíveis, use o menu suspenso "eu falo". Fase 1 Cursos na Fase 1 estão sendo colocados juntos pelo equipe inicial. Cada curso requer uma variedade de palavras e informações de gramática para serem introduzidas pelos voluntários. O idioma base do website também precisa ser traduzido. O público geral não pode ajudar com cursos que estão na Fase 1, mas pessoas que são fluentes em ambas as línguas podem às vezes se juntar para auxiliar. Fase 2 Cursos em Fase 2 estão disponíveis para o público aprender, mas são considerados em testagem Beta. Estes cursos podem ter uma quantidade de erros, a falta de uma grande variedade de respostas, e outros problemas que necessitam ser trabalhados. O público em geral pode trabalhar em qualquer curso em Beta para ajudar a melhorá-lo. Em acréscimo à ajuda para melhorar o curso, os usuários também estarão aprendendo o idioma. Fase 3 Quando um curso tem poucos erros relatados ele é considerado fora da terminação Beta. Isto não significa que ele é perfeito. Erros podem ainda serem relatados, mas a maioria dos erros têm sido suavizados e a maioria das pessoas vai ter facilidade em usar o curso. Contribudores do Curso Moderadores de Idioma Fase 1 do interior da Incubadora (Imagens da Incubadora publicadas com a permissão de Luis voh Ahn no dia 26 de fevereiro de 2014) (Texto de ajuda da Incubadora postada com permissão de Kristinemc em 26 de fevereiro de 2014) Progresso do Curso: No primeiro estágio: traduzir todas as strings de interface, completar todas as imagens de texto, e completar todas as palavras, ou seja, traduzir três frases para cada palavra. Usando a forma compacta em vez de ter que digitar 18 frases, você pode simplesmente digitar "I / tem / próprio / uma / moto / bicicleta. Dicas :Cada palavra deve ter "dicas". Estas são as traduções que se obtém a partir de um dicionário bilíngue. Duolingo mostra "dicas" para estudantes quando eles param sobre ou tocam em uma palavra durante uma lição. Localizando a interface do usuário: Além de criar as aulas de língua, você vai precisar de traduzir a interface do Duolingo para o idioma que os usuários irão aprender. Palavra de imagens em Duolingo, que às vezes apresentam exercícios que envolvem imagens. Estes exercícios exigem uma "frase dica" que damos para o aluno em sua língua nativa para que eles saibam o que as imagens deveriam representar. Nós já temos as traduções aceitas para estes exercícios, mas você precisa dar a melhor frase dica para indicar o que as imagens representam. Sua frase dica geralmente deve ser a tradução da melhor solução aceite para estes exercícios, que são fornecidas. Imagens de dentro da Incubadora Fase 1 (Duolingo 2014) Imagens de dentro da Incubadora Fase 1 (Duolingo 2014) DL Incubator Phase 1_1 Overview eng.png|Duolingo Incubator Phase 1 Overview|linktext=Inside of the Incubator, this is the first tab available for Course Contributors DL Incubator Phase 1_2 Course Editor1.png|Duolingo Incubator Phase 1 Course Editor 1|linktext=Inside of the Incubator, Course Editor 1 of 3 DL Incubator Phase 1_3 Course Editor2 eng.png|Duolingo Incubator Phase 1 Course Editor 2|linktext=Inside of the Incubator, Course editor 2 of 3 DL Incubator Phase 1_4 Course Editor3 eng.png|Duolingo Incubator Phase 1 Course Editor 3|linktext=Inside of the Incubator, Course Editor 3 of 3 (Duolingo 2014) DL Incubator Phase 1_5 Localization1 eng.png|Duolingo Incubator Phase 1 Localization|linktext=Inside of the Duolingo Incubator, Localization (Duolingo 2013) DL Incubator Phase 1_6 Localization2 eng.png|Duolingo Incubator, Phase 1 Localization 2 of 2|linktext=Inside of the Duolingo Incubator, Localization 2 of 2 (Duolingo 2014) Phase 2 from Inside of the Incubator de:Incubator en:Incubator fr:Incubateur Category:Duolingo